


Who You Are

by Lucky_Flowey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human has magic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Flowey/pseuds/Lucky_Flowey
Summary: After the barrier is broken a woman wakes from a coma. Do the monsters have anything to do with this?Cassie smiled at the lightened atmosphere."Sorry, this hasn't been the best first meeting. I'll start again." She stood on shaky legs, "My name is Cassandra Darrelson, I am the guardian of East Ebbott Town and decendent of Frederick Darrelson.""You're a mage?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in quite a while so apologies if I'm a little rusty.  
> No idea how often I'm going to post yet to be honest. This is because my writing hasn't exactly been linear.  
> I kind of just imagine a random scene and write it up regardless of when I'm the story it takes place.  
> I have some start and middle pieces already written so I just need to join the dots really. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> If you want to draw something from this story, please send it to me.  
> My Tumblr is lucky-flowey.tumblr.com

Chapter One: Freedom

Everyone marveled at the amazing view before them.  
Some were old enough to remember what the surface looked like and were overwhelmed with nostalgia; Others took in the scene with awe and wonder.  
Sans, however, felt like he'd seen it all before. He didn't know how many times they had gotten here. It all felt like deja vu.  
He glanced towards the kid. They were holding Toriel's giant hand with a content smile on their face.  
The child seemed to feel his gaze because they then turned to stare meaningfully at him.  
The smile that lit up their face made him relax slightly. It was as if a soft voice told him everything would work out this time. 

Just as everyone was about to rush down the mountain, Frisk urgently tugged on Toriel's paw.  
The large woman looked down at her child.  
"Everyone wait!" The goat-mother called, stopping everyone in their tracks, "Frisk has something they want to say."  
The monsters looked at their saviour, waiting in anticipation.  
The child took a deep breath and pointed to the opposite side of the mountain, where a much rougher path led.  
"My child, that way doesn't seem like the right way." Toriel kneeled beside her child, speaking gently.  
Frisk gritted her teeth and pointed emphatically, staring into San's eyes. They seemed to be begging him for something.  
Sans shrugged and started walking in the direction the kid was pointing. Everyone stared at him as he did.  
"the kid's been here more than we have, why argue?" He said. Papyrus was the first to move, scooping up his brother as he went to race down the rough path, a loud "NYEH HEH! THATS RIGHT!" trailing behind him.  
Frisk breathed a sigh of relief as the others started following.

Meanwhile, in a town at the base of the mountain, a woman watched her best friend take her possible last breath. The blonde clutched the lifeless hand, trembling with sorrow.  
Suddenly, just as their male friend entered, the slow beeping of the heart rate monitor quickened.  
The two conscious people gasped in shock as their friend's eyes snapped open.  
The woman in the bed opened her mouth to speak, coughing harshly at first.  
Her voice was cracked with disuse.  
"I need to go." She claimed, raising her hand to her friends to help her up. 

At the edge of the town, people started screaming as the monsters exited the forest.  
Many ran away while others came forward with various objects as weapons.  
Sans glanced at Frisk, worried at their defeated look.  
Frisk prepared themselves to reset once more.  
A crowd had gathered in front of the monsters. Sans had never seen a real angry mob before but it felt pretty familiar.  
The two groups stared at each other, willing the other to back down.  
Undyne, of course, planted herself at the head of the monsters as the Head of the Royal Guard. Her comrades standing just behind her to back her up.  
The humans reared back in preparation to attack when a small sound cut through the chaos.  
"Stop." A small, rough voice commanded.  
All the humans froze, parting from the back of the group till the monsters could see what spoke.  
A young, sickly woman was being carried by a tall dark skinned man.  
The woman's blue eyes were surrounded by black circles that contrasted harshly with her almost grey face. Her long brown hair lacked the shine that most living creatures possessed. Yet her eyes held a spark in them that made everyone pay attention to her.  
The man stepped forward carefully, more fearful of dropping his precious cargo than the monsters ahead of him.  
An olive skinned blonde woman walked beside them, back straight and a glare affixed to her face.  
The trio stopped just in front of the group of humans.  
The sick woman gazed at the monsters in wonder. The monsters seemed thrown off by this.  
Undyne felt a large hand on her shoulder and stepped aside, hesitantly.  
Toriel stepped forward, a kind, knowing smile on her face.  
The man walked towards the large goat monster, his charge never breaking eye contact with Toriel.  
As they grew closer, the woman's eyes started going glassy.  
When they were close enough, Toriel opened her arms and the woman practically threw herself off of the man and into the warm, furry hug. She then cried as hard as anyone ever had.  
Toriel just stroked her hair and whispered comforting things to her.  
"You've been waiting so long, haven't you?" The monster queen breathed. The woman in her grasp shook with sobs.  
Most of the monsters stood in shock. Asgore simply watched with a pitiful smile.  
"Huh?" The sound came from the blonde woman who had been guarding the sick one.  
Toriel looked to her to see the woman wiping away tears, confusedly. More tears just seemed to keep coming.  
This seemed to start a chain reaction as some of the humans started to cry as well.  
Toriel opened one arm, still holding the sick woman with the other, and scooped the blonde into the hug.  
"It's alright." She assured. 

Once the crying stopped, the sick woman almost collapsed, being caught by the man, the blonde and Toriel.  
Someone ran forward with a wheelchair to save her from being carried again.  
The woman cleared her throat when she was seated.  
"Uhm I'm sorry for the outburst. I don't know what just happened." She started, her voice thick and raw from crying, "My name is Cassandra. If you'll follow me, we'll find somewhere for you all to stay momentarily while we sort this out."  
Some of the humans shuffled uneasily, wanting to protest.  
Cassandra sent a look behind them and they simply started dispersing.  
The man started pushing the wheelchair while the blonde walked beside them.  
Toriel looked at the monsters and nodded for them to follow.  
Cassandra tried to keep up a light conversation with Toriel as she was wheeled around the town, but everyone could see the strain it put on her.  
The blonde put a hand on her shoulder, cutting her off mid-sentence.  
"You should go back to the hospital, Cassie. Jake and I can handle everything." The blonde said, her voice soft and laced with worry.  
Cassie smiled at her and shook her head.  
"I need to do this, but if you don't mind taking them to the inn. I'll have a nap for a little while. It feels like so long since I've seen the sun..." The sick woman gazed at the bright blue sky, breathing as deep as she could in her condition.  
Cassie turned to the monsters behind her.  
"My apologies for not escorting you further. If you would follow Sarah, she will set you up in the Inn. Afterwards, I would like to meet with your representatives in the town hall."  
Sarah frowned, seeming annoyed at her friend.  
Toriel smiled down at Cassie.  
"We understand, young one. Please take care of yourself."  
With that, Jake smiled and started wheeling his friend away.  
Sans watched the whole thing, deciding to use his judgement on the humans to see if they could be trusted.  
Just as his magic flared, "Sarah" snapped quietly.  
"Whoever is directing magic at her, stop right now." She hissed.  
Sans balked in surprise, his eye returning to white dots. The blonde scanned the crowd, then glanced around the streets.  
Sans did the same, just in time to see a figure hide itself behind a building.  
"Many in our town can see or sense magic. If they think for a second that you are a danger to Cassie, they will kill you all." Sarah whispered; quiet enough that only the monsters leading the group could hear, since the weaker ones brought up the rear of the group.  
Sarah locked eyes with Toriel, assuming she was the leader. "Of course, that includes me..."

After the warning, they quickly arrived at the inn. Everyone's mood had become more cautious from Sarah's words.  
The girl working the counter at the inn was visibly shaken at the sight on the party.  
Sarah gave her a comforting smile and the other girl relaxed slightly.  
"Cassie said these guys can stay here till we figure out the situation." The blonde stated, leaning her elbows on the counter and rubbing her temples in exasperation.  
The girls eyes widened in shock.  
"Miss C-Cassandra? I thought she-"  
Sarah cut her off with a sigh.  
"Yeah. Some sort of crazy recovery. You know what she's like, can't keep her down for too long." Though it was said to be humorous, her eyes seemed pained.  
The girl nodded in understanding. Then she turned and grabbed all the keys in the Inn and walked around the counter.  
She gave a nervous smile to the monster group, who had been gazing around in wonder, and bowed slightly.  
"I'm, my name is Tilly. Welcome to East Ebott Town Inn," she straightened her posture again. Her demeanor now very business-like. "Luckily there's no one staying here at the moment but unfortunately there are not enough rooms for everyone. Some may have to share and we can also set up temporary beds in the lobby and common areas."

__________

Once it seemed like everyone was accommodated, they decided on their representatives. Asgore was chosen, since he was their king. Frisk was next as their ambassador to the humans and Frisk then convinced Toriel to come too, though the ex-queen wasn't happy with being in Asgore's presence for too long.  
And so the three followed Sarah to the town hall, leaving Undyne in charge while they were away.  
On the way, Sarah pointed out the places of interest while keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings.  
Soon enough they arrived at their destination and were lead into a meeting room where Cassie and Jake were discussing something over a map of the town.  
Cassie looked up when she heard the doors open and smiled brightly.  
"Thank you for coming! Please have a seat." She told them, gesturing to a couch that someone had dragged into the room.  
"Sorry, I thought our chairs would be too small for you." She laughed nervously.  
"It's quite alright my dear" Toriel told her as she took a seat, Frisk climbing into her lap.  
Asgore glanced around and gingerly took a seat beside his ex-wife as far as he could. Cassie caught the small glare the goat woman sent him.  
"My apologies for not introducing myself sooner. I am Asgore." The large goat man smiled warmly, though an icy stare gazed at the side of his head.  
"And I am Toriel and this is my child, Frisk." The goat woman spoke, ignoring Asgore.  
"As I said, my name is Cassandra but Cassie is fine. These are my friends, Jake and Sarah." The two in question gave a smile and bow.  
"May I ask, young one, why do the people follow your orders?" Asgore asked.  
Cassie opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by a commotion outside.  
Suddenly the doors were thrown open and two older men burst inside.  
"Lady Cassandra! What is the meaning of this? Welcoming monsters into our town?? Destroy them at once!" One of the men was short and fat with a red face while the other was pale, tall and skinny.  
The fat man was the one to yell as he entered but upon seeing the monster king and queen; he quickly went green.  
Cassandra grit her teeth but faced the man with a smile.  
"I have decided they are no threat and should be given a chance to live on the surface," she began, standing from her chair.  
Jake rushed forward to help her with a concerned look but was waved away.  
Cassie stood tall, but on closer inspection was leaning heavily on the chair.  
"They have done nothing to hurt us since they arrived and I don't believe they intend to do so either." She told them.  
The fat man sputtered. "You can't know that! They could be deceiving you! You are weak! They could have used a spell on you or something!" He argued.  
Cassie turned to the monsters.  
"Do you intend to harm any humans? And have you cast a spell on me?" She asked, an amused look in her eyes.  
Toriel smiled. "No, we do not and no we have not."  
Cassie turned back to the men.  
"I believe them, anything else?"  
"You can't just make a choice like this on your own. The council must convene and make a decision." The tall man interjected, his eyes strict.  
Cassie paused for a moment, then sighed.  
"Fine, I understand that." She conceded, "but I wish to talk to the-"  
Suddenly she froze, turning back to the king and ex-queen.  
"Sorry, what do your people call themselves?"  
The two large monsters blinked in surprise.  
"Well, monsters of course." Asgore answered.  
Toriel caught how the other humans, besides Frisk and Cassie, flinched.  
Cassie frowned and cleared her throat.  
"Well, I wish to finish my conversation with their representatives, so if you'd kindly give us some privacy." She finished, sitting back in her seat, heavily.  
The fat man made a noise of disgust but was stopped by the other.  
"Of course, Lady Cassandra. We will await your presence in the council room." The tall man said, closing the doors behind them as they left.  
Sarah growled in anger.  
"That guy!" She snapped.  
Cassie sighed.  
The monsters looked confused.  
"They are going to call the council without me now to start talking about it, no doubt it will be against...your kind. So I'm afraid our meeting will have to be short." The brunette explained.  
Jake put a hand on her shoulder with a smile.  
"I'll go make sure they don't get out of hand and start waving pitchforks." He told her, giving her a fond pat.  
"Both of you go." Cassie commanded, looking at the blonde who wanted to protest, "You can come get me in like half and hour or something!"  
The two friends left, slightly reluctant.  
Cassie sighed once more and locked eyes with Frisk.  
"So, what's your story?"


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a new town is easier with magic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited because I had a neat thought. (Just added something to the end though)

Cassie listened, quiet but intently, as the monster King and ex-Queen -she'd now discovered that's what they were- explained what had happened since the humans sealed the monsters away.  
The human could tell they were leaving out some pieces; like what happened to the children who fell into the underground, but kept it to herself until the story ended.  
When Toriel started talking about Frisk, the child jumped in with some signing now and then. After a while, Frisk took over -since neither of the monsters were with them for most of their journey. Toriel translated their signing for the other human, Cassie smiling gratefully.  
Once it was all done, Cassie sat back into her chair with a sigh.  
"Wow, you all have sure been through a lot." Then she shifted forward, elbows on the table; her hands clasped together and resting on her lips.  
Her eyes were hard.  
"So...What happened to all the children that fell into the underground?" She started, making the monsters tense at the heavy topic.  
Toriel sent another glare to her ex-husband.  
"They..." Asgore cleared his throat, "They were killed...by me."  
Cassie stared at him for a long time. She could see his regret and pain at his past actions.  
Cassie looked at Frisk, who reached out to pat the large king's arm sadly. Then exchanged a look with the older human. Cassie closed her eyes.  
"Those children were from the town on the other side of the mountain, West Ebbott Town, long ago our people lived together. It's just a legend now but it was said that a monster came down from the mountain caring a child's body." Cassie took note of the King and ex-queen's grief- stricken faces, "many in our town believed it was a sign that the monsters would return unless special sacrifices were made." This time Frisk ducked their head, eyes tight with pain. "But a lot opposed as well, the opposing people decided to leave and create their own town where special humans were celebrated as guardians. We have heard of children being thrown into the mountain by the West but it was only from my mother's time that we tried to intercept and protect the children instead." Cassie looked sadly at Frisk.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time." Then back to the monsters, "and that I inadvertently hindered your return to the surface, though I am glad that Frisk helped you without another death."  
Asgore flinched, looking ashamed.  
Cassie continued, "I understand the logic you had at the time, If you had to choose between saving your people and killing humans then that is an obvious choice..." her voice dropped into a serious tone, "however, If humanity heard that you killed children to escape, they will start another war."  
She let the information sink in. Toriel hugged Frisk tightly.  
"So as of right now those children died when they fell into the underground. The fall was just too high and they died on impact." She opened her eyes, pointing to Asgore. "You found them and gave them a respectful burial."  
Asgore blinked in confusion, then a guilt-ridden look entered his eyes.  
"No-I-"  
Cassie held her hand up.  
"Rest assured, you will be trailed and sentenced for your crimes. But the rest of the world cannot hear of the truth." She explained, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Asgore sat back, stunned, then gave a solemn sigh.  
"Of course, what you say is best." He seemed to shrink into himself. Even Toriel seemed to have a pang of pity for him before catching herself and looking away.  
Cassie cleared her throat, drawing their attention once more.  
"Another thing, Do you still want to be called 'Monsters? Because that word brings about very dark and negative connotations for humans so you may have a harder time reintergrating." She started, but then she seemed to have an idea and rubbed her chin in thought, "unless we can start to give people a different image to connect it to before your people are announced to the world." She mumbled.  
Frisk jumped to stand on Toriel's lap, giving a thumbs up and bouncing excitedly.  
Toriel chuckled, holding the child gently around the waist so they don't fall.  
"I think the second option would be best." The monster woman agreed.  
Cassie smiled, "Of course, I mean, we don't want to change what you are."

After that they quickly discussed the living arrangement. Cassie revealed that she and Jake had been looking for a way to expand the village so the Monsters can have their own houses and facilities.  
Toriel offered the help of the Monsters in this endeavour, explaining how they had built their own civilisation underground.  
Cassie agreed just as Sarah came back to take Cassie to the meeting.  
Apparently Jake had to kick the blonde out for almost starting a fight.  
So the group of humans and monsters dispersed once Cassie was sent to the meeting. Sarah was left to escort the three back to the inn.

_________________

Somehow Cassie convinced the council to let the monsters stay and even to allow them to use the land a little ways out of the village to start building their own. Though the council insisted on it being a certain distance away, Cassie whittled it down to a quarter of that.  
The brunette woman enlisted some help from human volunteers and a week later the first three families could move into their homes.  
The humans were amazed at how much quicker the job was with monster help and were actually getting along quite nicely despite the rough start.  
Cassie's complexion was starting to look a little healthier too, making her friends and the council marvel at her sudden recovery.  
She still had to use a wheelchair though and always had at least two people guarding her at all times -though unseen.  
As they got into the rhythm of the building process, the structures started popping up much quicker.  
Only a month went by and they were finishing the housing for all the monsters, even giving them the option of houses or apartments.  
The only thing left was the stores and streets to finish up.  
Toriel also requested a school be built for the monster children because putting them into a human school was too risky just yet -not including Frisk. She suggested that after a while it could be opened for human children too. Cassie agreed, thinking it would help bring the two races together.

Another two weeks and it was all finished.  
The new village was then named "New New Home", making Cassie chuckle.  
The brunette woman was invited to the first meeting in the monster town hall, where she met a variety of interesting characters. She had seen them around the village as it was being built, but everyone had been too busy to stop and chat.  
Cassie let herself be wheeled into the building by a man in a black suit and sunglasses hiding his eyes.  
She sighed at the situation before explaining to a confused Toriel.  
"Sarah and Jake had important things to do so the council insisted I have a guard with me instead. This is Cameron." She introduced, waving a hand at the human man.  
Everyone in the room gave awkward waves before sitting around the large table in their mismatched chairs.  
"Anyway, congratulations on the town being finished! Im so excited for you." Cassie began.  
"Thank you, we are quite glad the matter of accommodation has been resolved. Now we just have to slowly introduce ourselves to human kind." Toriel replied, shifting Frisk on their lap.  
Frisk waved their hands rapidly in the air, saying something to the ex-queen. Cassie waited patiently for the translation, having only caught a word or two.  
"Oh yes of course! Introductions have yet to be made!" Asgore provided, looking around the table before nodding to a large blue fish woman.  
The woman glared at Cassie for a moment before standing from her seat and suddenly lunging at the human, spear in hand.  
Cassie's eyes widened as she reacted on impulse.  
The monsters in the room and Cameron gasped in shock as Undyne's spear was deflected by a shimmering green dome around Cassie, her eyes glowing faint green.  
Undyne backed away with a snarl, her spear vanishing as if blown away.  
"I knew you weren't a normal human! You're a mage, just like the ones that trapped us in the underground.  
Cassie let the shield drop, suddenly being fussed around by the human man.  
She pushed him away, annoyed and locked eyes with Undyne before looking around the room.  
"My ancestors name was Frederick, he was a mage." She confessed.  
Toriel sighed.  
"Ah yes, I remember Frederick. He was such a kind man." She said, her voice nostalgic but her eyes pained.  
"You knew?" Undyne growled, then remembered who she was speaking to and added "My queen?"  
Toriel looked between Undyne and Cassie, looking for permission to continue. Cassie nodded, a little intrigues as to what she had to say.  
"Frederick was a human mage, but he loved monsters. He didnt want to seal us. He refused adamantly....and was killed by the others for his soul." She finished.  
Undyne sat heavily in her chair, shocked.  
"Oh yeah I remember that whippersnapper!" An old turtle monster laughed. "That boy used to tell such wild stories."  
Frisk snorted loudly for a reason only Undyne and Toriel could understand.  
Cassie smiled at the lightened atmosphere.  
"Sorry, this hasn't been the best first meeting. I'll start again." She stood on shaky legs, "My name is Cassandra Darrelson, I am the guardian of East Ebbott Town and decendent of Frederick Darrelson."  
Undyne grumbled in her throat but -after being prodded by the turtle monster holding a stick- she sighed.  
"I'm Undyne, Head of the Royal Guard." She said, glaring at the human adults.  
Cassie gave her a wary smile before looking at the monster next to Undyne.  
"Wahaha you want my name eh? I'm Gerson, the former Head of the Royal Guard. But now I just sell junk." The old turtle laughed, making Cassie grin.  
Next was a small (though average for a human) yellow dinosaur monster.  
She squeaked in surprise when Cassie's gaze landed on her.  
Cassie felt bad for her as the monster started turning red and fiddled with her hands.  
"M-m-m-m-my n-n-n-n-"  
Undyne leapt from her chair, still glaring at Cassie, though her teeth were bared in a proud but challenging grin.  
"This is Alphys! She's the greatest! She's the Royal Scientist and you better stop scaring her human!" The fish woman yelled, slamming her hands on the table at the end.  
Cassie glanced at Undyne before giving a kind smile to the nervous monster, who seemed to relax slightly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The brunette said, turning back to her notes.

Suddenly there was a banging noise. Everyone jumped in fright.  
When it happened once more, Alphys put her head into her hands and mumbled: "nnnnnoooooo"  
The banging increased in frequency until the doors broke open. Cameron jumped to protect Cassie.  
"Oh yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh"


	3. LV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be coming together.

Cassie shoved Cameron off on her and stared at the intrusion.  
A very tall robot stood in the doorway, posing dramatically.  
"Me-me-me-Metaton!" Alphys yelled, jumping to her feet.  
Said robot ignored her and strutted into the room, shoving a rose in Cameron's jacket before pushing him out of the way.  
Cassie shuffled nervously under his gaze.  
"Darling, you're looking so much better!" Metaton drawled, reaching out to hand her a rose as well.  
She gave him a wobbly smile and took it, wondering were he got it from since it didn't look like he had pockets.  
Undyne groaned, "What are you doing here?"  
Metaton looked up at her, flicking his hair.  
"I came to ask about my show of course! I cant keep my adoring fans waiting any longer!" He threw his head back with a hand on his forehead, swooning.  
Cassie chuckled, placing the rose on the table and turning back to her notes.  
"Please sit, we'll get to your query in a moment." She made a note of it at to bottom of her page, it looked like a list.  
Metaton froze, then pouted, then stomped over to an empty seat next to Alphys.  
"First thing i wanted to discuss was keeping you guys on the downlow for now." Cassie said, crossing her arms.  
Undyne opened her mouth to protest but Asgore spoke up.  
"Of course, it would be quite a shock to humans for us to suddenly appear." He agreed, making the fish woman slump in annoyance again.  
Apparently disagreeing with the king was a No-no, at least for the Head of the Royal Guard.  
"But I was thinking, we can start to try and give people a better view of monsters!" Cassie continued, making them all look very confused.  
She handed a stack of sheets to Asgore and told him to pass them around.  
Once they each had a sheet, she spoke again.  
"As you can see, some humans aren't entirely opposed to the existence of monsters. Some people actually want that to happen! Some go as far as trying to dress up as monster to lead a kind of double life!"  
They all looked to the sheet to see a print off of a thread on the internet.  
The question was: " What if monsters were real?"  
The comments Cassie put on the page were all positive.  
"Of course there were some negative people too but that's not what we want to focus on. If we can make the people who are interested like you, then there will be less of a shock and more support for you!" She explained.  
"So what's the plan, punk? How can we get them to like us if they can't see us?" Undyne snapped, earning a disapproving look from Frisk and the two Goat Monsters.  
Cassie took a deep breath.  
"Does anyone here know what a 'Furry is?" She asked, seeming to lose some confidence as she rubbed the back of her head.  
Alphys straightened in interest but withered when anyone looked towards her.  
Cassie grinned.  
"I'll take that as a yes, well for those of you who don't know: a Furry is someone who creates a 'fursona' and lives a double life as themselves and their fursona online. A fursona is kind of like a character you create. Usually it's like a humanoid animal." She explained. Most of her audience seemed confused.  
"So my idea was: someone pretends to be a Furry and make a social media account to start gathering followers- oh that basically means 'people that like you'. It would need to be someone who know how to keep a social media account but is also not very threatening to look at." Cassie pondered.  
Undyne snorted in laughter.  
"Alphys is pretty good with that stuff! She was always posting on Undernet!" She said, reaching over Gerson to hug the yellow monster (who was now more orange than yellow).  
Alphys locked eyes with Cassie and started stuttering.  
"I don- i- i-i" she started.  
Cassie held up a hand.  
"It's ok, you can think about it for now. It's just an idea I thought would bring you guys favour. If anyone can think of anyone else to do it too, that would be great."  
Metaton grinned.  
"I think I would be a fabulous spokesmodel for monsters!" He sang.  
Cassie gave a tight smile.  
"You probably would but we need someone a little.....softer...." She argued.  
Metaton looked shocked, "I'm soft! Im the nicest superstar around!"  
Cassie waved her hands in front of her to placate him.  
"No no, I just mean...someone who looked cuddly...And non-threatening." She added, " but once that person has gathered followers, they could introduce you and then you can make your own account!"  
Metaton rested his cheek on his palm, elbow on the table, pouting once again. "If you think so, darling."  
Cassie sighed.  
Frisk started waving their hands around once more and Toriel translated.  
"Frisk thinks it's a good idea, because then that monster can answer any questions people have under the guise of this 'fursona'" the ex-queen smiled.  
Cassie snapped her fingers and made finger guns at the kid, prompting a giggle. "Precisely kid!"  
"So, would you like to vote on the idea?" The human asked.  
Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged, apparently they didn't vote on things before.  
They all agreed to the idea and Cassie got to her next point.  
"Is there anyone you know with concealing magic?" She asked, nervously fiddling with the papers.  
The goat monsters looked at each other before shaking their heads.  
Cassie sighed, "We need some way to hide your village from prying eyes. I don't know if you know this, but humans have kind of a huge camera in space that can see everything. A new village suddenly popping up would be very suspicious."  
They all looked a mixture of surprised and shocked. Alphys looked intrigued.  
They discussed for a little longer, deciding the best thing to do would be to create something using a mix of science and magic. Cassie had seen the things Alphys had created after all and had no doubt she would be able to do it.  
So only a week later, the village was covered from above by a hologram of treetops.  
Cassie marvelled at the creation, sending the yellow dinosaur a huge grin in congratulations.  
It was then that Toriel approached Cassie with an offer.  
"As you know, my child, most of us don't know about humans or how to interact with them. I was hoping you could come to my school as a teacher." The ex-queen asked, placing a large paw on the brunettes shoulder. Frisk grinned down at Cassie from where they sat in Toriel's arm.  
She was shocked at first, but then smiled in return, "Of course, Toriel!"  
The council of East Ebott tried to argue that she was needed there, but she assured them that Sarah and Jake can handle it in her place and call her if necessary.  
So that was how Cassie found herself moving into the Monster apartments down the road from the school.

________________

Cassie checked her appearance in the mirror. Toriel told her she didn't need to dress fancy since the Monster children can become a little rowdy. So, she was wearing black pants and a bright blue polo. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She swished it like a horse's tail for a few moments, chuckling to herself.  
Then she sat in her wheelchair reluctantly and wheel out of the apartment.  
As she exited the building, two human guards flanked her and pushed her towards the school.  
She grumbled unhappily the whole way.  
The school hadn't officially started yet since there was always building and other things going on, so now children rushed around excitedly, exploring the building and playground nearby.  
Toriel stood at the entrance to the school building, watching the children playing with fondness. When she saw Cassie approaching, she smiled.  
"Oh you're early!" She commented, stepping aside to lead them in, "Well I guess that gives me time to show you around!"  
The humans trailed behind as Toriel guided them around the school.  
It was quite big for the amount of students they had (less than 100) but Toriel assured it was better for the future.  
Two stories and multiple classrooms, a gym and a pool. There was also a grassy plain out the back with a track path surrounding it.  
Undyne was outside, running around the track with a tall skeleton and Alphys - who seemed to be struggling.  
Cassie felt bad for her but also a little jealous. She would give anything to be out of this chair.  
Toriel called out to them, waving them over.  
Undyne looked unhappy to see Cassie, Alphys nervous and the skeleton delighted.  
They were in front of the goat monster and humans in a flash.  
"HUMANS! WE HAVENT MET YET! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The skeleton bounced from foot to foot, excitedly.  
Cassie held a hand out to him and he took it, shaking her arm up and down almost painfully.  
"I'm Cassandra, you can call me Cassie."  
The two humans followed her lead, mumbling their names and shaking the bony hand.  
"Cassandra will be teaching Human Studies." Toriel explained.  
Undyne started to protest but shut up when Alphys linked their arms.  
Cassie took note of the goofy grin that suddenly appeared on the fish woman's face.  
"WOWEE! IS THAT SOMETHING I CAN LEARN TOO? I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW HUMANS ARE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS!" Papyrus put his gloved hands on his cheeks, eyes sparkling.  
Cassie grinned, already very fond of this giant, boney monster.  
"Actually, humans have a skeleton inside of them, so I guess you can think of me as a skeleton too...just meatier!" She enlightened.  
Papyrus looked horrified for a moment, then amazed.  
"YOU HAVE A SKELETON INSIDE OF YOU? PERHAPS WE ARE COUSINS!" He cheered.  
Cassie gave a thumbs up.  
"Well, I was planning on asking Cassandra if she could run some adult classes too, if you wish to join Papyrus?" Toriel revealed.  
Papyrus bounced excitedly in response.  
Toriel suddenly looked down at the sitting human.  
"If you are okay with doing an adult class as well?" The ex-queen asked.  
Cassie nodded, "Sounds great!"  
Toriel had to be excused because she had something to do so she left the humans on Papyrus' care. (He was overjoyed to spend time with his new friends) Undyne tagged along, to protect Papyrus Cassie suspected. Cassie assumed Alphys was too nervous to be around humans too long, so she didn't take offense.  
Papyrus talked most of the time he wheeled her around the school. Suddenly, Cassie had a cheeky grin.  
"Hey Papyrus, let's play a game!" She proposed just as they got outside the front of the school to watch the kids.  
Papyrus leant down, excited, and Cassie whispered in his ear.  
The skeleton jumped up delightedly when she finished.  
"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A VERY FUN GAME, HUMAN!"  
The two guards shuffled nervously, keeping a clo swe eye in their charge.  
Suddenly, Cassie counted down from 5, the guards tense and started running forward, trying to stop her.  
When she reached one, Papyrus shot off; pushing her chair around the huge yard.  
Cassie let out a loud laugh that was almost a scream.  
As they ran past, she had an idea and scooped one of the children onto her lap.  
"Hi Frisk!" She grinned. The mute child on her lap looked stunned, then dissolved into giggles.  
Some of the other children saw what was happening and chased them for a ride too.  
Suddenly Undyne appeared beside the racing Papyrus, shoulders covered in clinging children.  
"You're getting SLOW Papyrus!" She taunted, making the tall skeleton run faster.  
Soon it turned into a race, everyone laughing.  
The guards gave up trying to catch them since they didn't seem to be leaving the grounds anyway and just watched with exasperated sighs.  
They stopped at the front of the main building, where the guards were waiting. Cassie's head looked like a cloud with how messed it was. Frisk poked it, it was fluffy and bouncy.  
"HUMAN! What happened to your hair?" He asked, poking it and looking amazed.  
Cassie chuckled, "It does this sometimes when the wind is too strong." She explained, trying to push it back down.  
Using just her hands wasn't working so she charged magic to her hands, smoothing the hair down.  
Everyone around her gasped in shock.  
That was when Frisk explained about Cassie's background.  
"WOWEE! HUMANS CAN DO MAGIC TOO? THOUGH...I GUESS I KNEW THAT, SINCE THEY DID LOCK US IN NEW HOME!" Papyrus mused, then shook that thought away, "WE SHOULD TRAIN TOGETHER!"  
Cassie grinned, nervous.  
"I can't exactly do much right now, Papyrus. I'm still recovering after all." She told him.  
But when she saw his crestfallen face, she added: "But! I can show you what it looks like!"

Sans wondered the school, checking out all the best places to nap (Either seriously or as a joke to scare Papyrus). He suddenly heard Paps voice, with some he didn't recognise.  
Looking outside he froze in dread.  
His younger brother was talking to three humans, the monster children gathered behind him.  
He saw the seated human summon a bullet, it looked like a cloud, but he couldn't think of that right now.  
He could see her stats.

**CASSANDRA LV(1)5 EXP(0)150**


	4. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans keeps and eyesocket on their newest teacher.

Cassie was showing off her cloud-like magic when she suddenly felt an attack coming at her. She twisted her body around, the cloud turning into a shield and deflected the small bone. She looked in the direction it came from to see a short skeleton standing in the doorway, his eyesockets pitch black.  
"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THROWING BONES AROUND! YOU COULDVE HURT THE HUMAN!" Papyrus scolded.  
Sans didn't respond, Cassie could feel him staring straight through her. He seemed to be waiting for something, Cassie gave him a smile and a nervous wave.  
"Hi, I'm Cassandra. You can call me Cassie." She said, for the millionth time.

Sans gave the girl his 'stare'. He waiting for her to feel her sins on her back and react, but she didn't. She even waved and talked to him, which was odd if she had something to be guilty about. That amount of EXP means she's killed a lot of low level creatures or one minor Boss.  
He broke his gaze when he felt himself being picked up by the hood of his jacket. He knew only one person who did that, so he relaxed. He felt his eyelights return as he shrugged.  
"she's new around here, probably doesn't know much about monster magic so i thought i'd _throw her a bone_ " He covered, easily.  
Papyrus went into a rant about being more careful, while swinging his brother around.  
Cassie watched the two, imagining Sans as a big lazy cat with his owner. The image made her chuckle.  
Suddenly Sans was dangled in front of her. His mouth twisted into an easygoing grin but she could see the coldness in his eye sockets.  
"SANS, INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"  
"you just did, bro."  
"NO DO IT PROPERLY! WE WANT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION, WHICH YOU ALREADY RUINED WITH YOUR BONE AND AWFUL PUN!"  
"ok"  
"...SANS YOU ARENT DOING IT, GIVE THE HUMAN YOUR NAME!"  
"ok"  
Papyrus dropped the short skeleton with a screech of frustration. Cassie quickly shot forward to try to help him but he was too far away.  
When Sans sat up, he saw her leaning over in her chair, looking at him in concern.  
"Are you ok?" The brunette asked, offering her hand.  
Sans ignored it and got up on his own, not bothering to brush himself off.  
"name's sans, sans the skeleton." He shoved his hands in his pocket, avoiding her outstretched one.  
Cassie pulled her hand back as she sat up, smiling politely.  
"Nice to meet you."  
Frisk looked between the two, confused. Sans looked at them and shrugged, dismissing the question in their eyes.

For the next few weeks, Sans kept a subtle eye on the human. He was the 'janitor' of the school, so he was pretty flexible with his time.  
He used his magic to clean up anything, but still walked around with a mop and bucket.  
What can he can he say? He liked the image.  
Papyrus was astounded that Sans would clean up a school, yet leave his room like a disaster zone.  
Sans just made a joke about being _bone-tired_ and laughed when his younger brother stormed away.  
Frisk kept prying to find out why Sans was so wary of the new human, he gave them the short answer about the EXP and they backed off, looking determined.  
The human woman always arrived early in the morning, which annoyed Sans. He wanted to sleep in. She would always show up with at least two other humans who wore black suits and sunglasses.  
Then she would go to the teachers offices and either stay there or head to a class. She was always being pushed around in that wheelchair, which she grumbled about often.

Sans and Cassie didn't meet again, though the woman could swear she felt that gaze. When she turned to look, there was no one there.  
After school, Cassie would do a small adult class, which was basically just monsters asking her questions about human society. Burgerpants seemed to like Cassie, the two became friends pretty quickly and he always attended her class. Bratty and Catty also befriended her easily, she thought the way they talked was amusing.  
Papyrus was the loudest of the class, and with the most questions.  
The brunette didn't mind though, just giving him a patient smile and and answer.  
Napstablook was the quietest. Cassie felt bad every time he got anxious about being a bother. It took a few lessons to convince him that she didn't think his questions were silly at all. He seemed to relax a little at that.  
Metaton tried to take over the class a few times, claiming he knew exactly what humans wanted. Cassie simply told him to research human pop culture to start thinking of his show. The amount of glitter in his cooking drastically cut down.  
Toriel attended the class sometimes too, but already knew most of it. She just wanted to see if anything had changed.

After 3 weeks, Sans decided that she probably wasn't planning on killing everyone. He started to relax.

_____________________

Sans wasn't a stranger to napping, he could do it with his eyes closed. (He chuckled at his own pun)  
So this time he was standing in his janitors closet, arm resting on top of his broom and cheekbone pressed to his arm as a pillow. He dozed lightly.  
The short skeleton didn't flinch when he heard feet pounding down the stairs and into the hallway nearby. He assumed it was a child or Papyrus or Undyne. Whatever it was, they probably wouldn't come in his closet.  
He was proven wrong when the light from outside suddenly streamed in before the door closed just as quick.  
His sockets wide open with surprise now, he took in his intruder.  
It was the new human, Cassandra.  
She was panting heavily and leaning on the door. It seemed she had no idea he was there yet.  
He relaxed and glared at her back.  
"what's go-" he started, but she spun around and slammed a hand over his teeth so quick he didn't even have time to call his magic.  
She had a finger over her lips, urging him to be quiet as more footsteps thudded through the hallway outside.  
She didn't seem alarmed at being this close to a monster, especially a monster that hadn't been too inviting last time they met. He took this time to study her, her eyes were blue, he hadn't noticed before (not that he particularly cared). He took a quick look at her stats, trying not to let his magic show.  
Still the same: 

**CASSANDRA LV(1)5 EXP(0)150**

She seemed to realise who he was and what she was doing because she narrowed her eyes at him and slowly backed away, removing her hand from his skull, her ears slightly red.  
They stood in silence for a moment as people outside shouted her name and ran around.  
As soon as the voices faded, she opened the door. Then, sending a mischievous grin back to the skeleton, said her thanks and left.  
All in all, it was a strange encounter. Even stranger when he realised she wasn't in her wheelchair anymore.

A few days later, the same thing happened. Cassie used his closet as a hiding place to escape her guards.  
Sans was trying to nap once more when she burst in, sending him an apologetic smile.  
She didn't seem to mean any harm by it, so he didn't comment and took the chance to check her stats again. No change.

The next day, Sans walked in on her in his closet. She looked panicked and quickly pulled him inside by his jacket, closing the door in a rush.  
Once the guards were gone, she attempted to slip away but stopped when Sans sighed.  
"why are you running from them? they're humans." He asked.  
She blinked at him, closing the door just in case someone comes back and stepped towards him.  
"I want to be free." She answered.  
He glared at her. _She wasn't the one stuck inside a mountain for centuries._ He thought, hands clenching into fists.  
She rubbed the back of her head in exasperation.  
"It seems petty, I know. But I'm so sick of being controlled." She explained, then turned back to the door, "Thanks for hiding me."  
Then she was gone. He realised he forgot to check her stats.

She didn't come back. Every time he saw her after, she was back in her wheelchair, being pushed around by some human. She looked miserable. 

After a month, he was pretending to clean the hallways on the second floor when he heard a noise.  
He looked out the window to see her running across the field, away from the school building. She was screaming, joyfully.  
Her guards chased her with her wheelchair. They were yelling her name and telling her to stop.  
She seemed to notice Papyrus and headed straight for him, calling his name.  
Sans watched as his brother turned, assessed the situation and then, with a big grin, swept Cassie up onto his back and ran as fast as he could away from the pursuing humans.  
Undyne watched them run past and gave chase, thinking it was a competition. Some children joined the fun too, being picked up by the two larger monsters and carried around the field.  
Sans could hear their screams and laughter waft on the breeze.  
He shoved the amused smile away, buried the feeling in his gut and checked her stats. 

**CASSANDRA LV(1)5 EXP (0)150**  
No change.


End file.
